


Пробоина в воспитании

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Everything Hurts, Family Drama, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Triggers, pain pain pain, sawada nana being a bad mother
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Тсуна ненавидит своих родителей так самозабвенно, как не умеет никто больше.





	Пробоина в воспитании

Лейтмотив ее жизни — похоронный марш Шопена, сбивающийся на писк медицинской аппаратуры и бой барабанов.

— Эй, Тсуна, — зовет Такеши, — пойдешь играть с нами в волейбол?

— Может, в следующий раз, — бледно улыбается Тсуна и быстро выходит с территории школы на негнущихся ногах. В голове отбивают ритм барабаны — четыре удара, перерыв, четыре удара.

Тсуне двенадцать лет, она тащит на своих плечах дуреху-мать, старенькую соседку с тремя кошками, солнечный свет и небесный купол. Тсуне двенадцать лет, а кажется — девяносто.

После школы подработка курьером — естественно, незаконная ввиду возраста Савады, с риском быть облапошенной ушлым работодателем. Потом — уборка за копейки в крошечном кафе на углу, дальше — поход в магазин: корм для кошек, немного еды для соседки, заварная лапша для самой Тсуны и жевательные пастилки для матери — в надежде, что она перестанет курить [пить, кричать, плакать] и отвлечется на них.

Домашнее задание — конечно же, с кучей ошибок, клякс и парочкой красных пятнышек, потому что не успела прочитать учебник, задремала на уроке, ударилась о бортик ванной лицом и долго плевалась кровью. Ужин для матери. Кофе и немного риса для себя.

Самодельный дартс с фотографией улыбающегося отца, пришпиленной на мишень двумя дротиками точно промеж глаз.

Нужно закинуть в себя парочку таблеток и запить их виски: мать уснула, даже не раздевшись, и не помешает забрать ее заначку из прикроватной тумбочки. Глотка обжигающей жидкости хватит; Тсунаеши лишь бы поднять давление, чтоб не рухнуть без сознания посреди улицы.

На часах половина двенадцатого вечера, впереди четыре часа работы. Нужно только подкрасить глаза, чуть-чуть румян на щеки, волосы в хвостик, улыбку пошире, вещи поприличнее. В своей школьной форме светиться нельзя. Если сегодня купят свидание с Тсунаеши, то, может быть, ее даже покормят, а не как в прошлый раз, когда какой-то подозрительный парень лет двадцати пяти потащил Саваду на искусственные водопады. Еще одного воспаления легких она точно не переживет.

Барабаны в голове надрываются: четыре удара, перерыв, четыре удара.

После работы — долгая дорога домой, мимо домов, больницы и огромного, почти бесконечного кладбища.

— Савада, — окликают ее. Тсунаеши знает этот голос, знает эти ладони, вцепившиеся ей в плечи, знает, почему под носом внезапно становится мокро. Кровь стекает по подбородку и капает на блузку. Давление слишком резко подскочило. — Ты снова это делаешь.

Хибари Кея старше Савады Тсунаеши на полтора года, Хибари Кея — надоедливая, недосыпающая тень, холодная и соленая, как морской ветер. Тсуна никогда не была на море, но ей кажется, что оно пахнет так: слезами и морозильной камерой.

— Привет, — отстраненно откликается Савада. — Я снова это делаю.

— Зачем?

Хороший вопрос, хочется сказать Тсунаеши, но она только слабо пожимает плечами и с благодарным кивком принимает платок, прижимая его к носу. Зачем? Потому что иначе не получается. Потому что если она прекратит — окажется вместе с матерью там, за кладбищенской оградой, напротив которой они сейчас стоят.

Барабаны беснуются: четыре удара, перерыв, четыре удара.

Кардиограмма Тсуны выглядит почти как нотная тетрадь. Скрипичный ключ предсказуемо засунут Тсунаеши в горло, будто ржавый обрезок трубы.

Хибари Кея смотрит на Тсуну без жалости, но с каким-то странным выражением бесконечного хладнокровного понимания. Может быть, потому что отец Кеи избивает его мать и не дает денег, предлагая жене зарабатывать самой — так, как это делает Савада; может быть, потому что мать Хибари умеет только рыдать и прикрывать голову руками, слишком слабая для того, чтобы дать отпор; может быть, потому что во взгляде Тсунаеши светится то, что и во взгляде Кеи:

Однажды я вырасту.

Однажды я вырасту и приду за тобой.

Я ничего не забуду.

Хибари провожает Тсунаеши до дома, говорит ей не ходить завтра в школу и еще долго стоит у скрипучей калитки, задумчиво глядя на облупившуюся краску.

Барабаны надрываются: четыре удара, перерыв, четыре удара.

Тсунаеши раскидывает камни, ходит кругами, оглядываясь вокруг себя; на лице цветет фиолетовым крокусом свежий синяк: не удержалась на ногах после пощечины матери, приземлилась глазом на угол нижней лестничной ступеньки. Белок левого глаза бордовый от кровоизлияния под склеру, и это, должно быть, почти красиво — редкость для неказистой маленькой Тсунаеши.

У матери подушечки пальцев желтоватые от сигарет, а руки пахнут мылом и табачным дымом.

Тсуна не плачет; все слезы выплаканы много лет назад. Ветер лижет босые ступни, покрытые росой, забирается под футболку и сворачивается холодной льдинкой под сердцем. Сердце не сбивается с ритма: четыре удара, перерыв, четыре удара.

В доме раздается трель телефонного звонка. Мать весело щебечет, и Тсунаеши знает только одного человека, способного заставить Саваду Нану говорить с такими радостными, немного заискивающими интонациями.

Домашнее задание ждет своего часа на столе, залитое кровью и дрянным виски, Тсунаеши садится на не успевшую прогреться землю, обхватывает голову руками и судорожно, через раз дышит, с сипением и надрывом заглатывая воздух.

Словно заноза, внутри застревает жгучая, кислая ненависть.

Надо занести соседке корм для котов, помочь убраться, попытаться замазать синяк и прикрыть глаз неряшливой челкой. Надо сделать хоть что-нибудь, но небесный купол на плечах придавливает к земле и не дает подняться.

Тсуна втягивает воздух, расслабляет плечи.

Четыре вдоха.

Перерыв.

Четыре выдоха.

***

 

Тсунаеши стоит в одном нижнем белье напротив мальчика в смешной шляпе, смотря сверху вниз — не с превосходством, но озлобленностью.

— Мафия? — холодно переспрашивает Савада, даже не стараясь прикрыться от недоуменного взгляда.

Шрамы и ожоги картой звездного неба раскинуты по худенькому телу. Картографов было множество. Вместо красок и циркулей — сигареты, ножи, разбитые бутылки и сломанные отвертки.

— Мафия, — эхом повторяет мальчик, впиваясь взглядом в самые заметные отметины: три аккуратных круглых ожога под грудью, на левой стороне; рваное белое пятно на уровне солнечного сплетения; вертикальный широкий розоватый шрам, спускающийся от пупка до низа живота, заходящий за кромку голубых трусов с кошачьей мордой.

Тсунаеши тринадцать лет, у нее острые коленки, на висках пробивается седина, у нее — кровь из носа и насыщенная жизнь, прямо как в кинофильмах про американских подростков. Только вместо счастливого конца — черная пропасть.

— Ни за что, — просто отвечает Савада и медленно бредет в сторону дома; Реборн останавливает застывший взгляд на тонких девчоночьих ногах и хочет сделать то, чего не делал никогда: громко, истерично, с надрывом рассмеяться, вцепившись себе в волосы.

На внутренней стороне бедра у Тсунаеши криво вырезано слово «полукровка».

***

 

Они приходят один за другим, Тсуна говорит, что их нечем кормить и негде селить, и получает пощечину от матери под ошарашенным, больным взглядом Бьянки, застывшей в дверном проеме.

Они приходят, а Тсуна уходит — по частям, по крошечным раздробленным кусочкам оставляет себя за пределами дома, будто она — старое платье, цепляющееся за все острые предметы и распадающееся на лохмотья.

Они приходят, а Тсуну хватает только на «добро пожаловать в семью», бесцветное и пустое, как глазницы человеческого черепа на тумбочке.

По ночам, когда домашнее задание выполнено на отлично, а под носом снова мокро, Реборн тихо говорит что-то на итальянском; Тсунаеши не понимает ни слова, но покорно подставляет макушку под осторожные поглаживания крошечной ладони.

Тсуна вбивает дротики себе в запястья и даже не вздрагивает, когда репетитор выдергивает их, чтобы залечить раны, пока бледная до синевы Бьянки бормочет то ли молитву, то ли проклятия, собирая волосы Тсуны в пучок.

Тсунаеши больше не отпускают на работу, ее больше вообще никуда не отпускают, кроме как в школу, дом соседки и на прогулки с новыми друзьями — заботливыми, добрыми и теплыми, как солнышко, раздражающими, потому что от их чертовой заботы сжимается горло и хочется расплакаться, потому что рядом с ними Тсуна трепыхается, как попавшая в капкан крольчиха, и отпускает всю свою застарелую сгнившую боль вместе с толчками крови.

Только в школе, встречаясь взглядом с Кеей, Тсуна видит, что в глубине его зрачков отражением ее мыслей все еще пылает стальная раскаленная заноза:

Однажды я вырасту.

***

 

Тсунаеши начинает выглядеть почти что живой, почти что нормальной девочкой, только взгляд ее остр, как тысяча стрел, и обещает, мол, только тронь — она подожжет тебе дверь, подожжет тебе машину, подожжет тебе тебя.

Тсунаеши возвращается из школы, когда Реборн хватает ее за запястье — и смотрит так, что Савада понимает: ей это не понравится.

Дома бедлам.

Тсуна распахивает дверь, натыкается взглядом на Бьянки, злую как черт, взъерошенную, резко бледнеющую при появлении Тсунаеши; натыкается взглядом на чужую пару обуви у двери; натыкается взглядом на счастливую, румяную, трезвую мать, на Ламбо, И-пин и Фууту, подавленных, пытающихся выдавить улыбки — безуспешно.

Тсунаеши останавливается посреди комнаты и застывает памятником самой себе, и каждый ее кусочек с сухим хрустом встает на место, срастается с другими, не оставляя ни шрама, ни шва.

— Милая, поздоровайся с отцом, — сладко улыбается Нана, и подталкивает дочь в спину. Тсуна не двигается. — Ты ведь помнишь его?

— Ты же помнишь, что я твой папочка? — широко, пьяно улыбается Емицу и раскидывает руки в стороны, предлагая обняться. Под потолком гудит лампа. Позади тяжело дышит Бьянки, удерживаемая ладонью Реборна. Дети медленно отползают к стене, вжимая головы в плечи.

— Я бы как раз хотела об этом позабыть, — спокойно отвечает Тсунаеши и чувствует, как небосвод с грохотом рушится на пыльный пол. Под носом становится мокро. Кровь пачкает ноздри, ручейками течет по подбородку. Кап-кап-кап — на футболку. Кап-кап-кап — на пол.

Мать тянет руку к дочери: дать подзатыльник, пощечину, что-нибудь… Тсуне тринадцать лет, и она ненавидит своих родителей так самозабвенно, как не ненавидит никто.

Пощечины не случается.

Тсунаеши неестественно улыбается, будто наткнувшись углами губ на ржавые гвозди, роняет на пол школьную сумку и свое сердце, отступает на два шага в смятении и поворачивается к репетитору. Металлический привкус во рту оглаживает десны и течет тонкими струйками в горло.

Реборн отправляет Тсуну домой к Такеши, прихватив детей и Бьянки, и уходит сам, холодно глянув напоследок на растерянного Емицу и поджимающую губы Нану.

***

 

Тсунаеши идет вперед.

Мимо домов, мимо больницы и кладбища, огибая старую ограду по широкой дуге, шагает широко и твердо, высоко задрав голову. Хибари шагает рядом — скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости.

В его взгляде больше нет острого, больного «я вырасту». Его «вырасту» закончилось три дня назад — вместе с точным ударом в отцовский висок.

Во взгляде Тсунаеши нет вообще ничего. Она идет вперед — мимо витрин магазинов, мимо полицейских участков, мимо реки, мимо безликих прохожих, идет и собирает лохмотья, сшивая их вместе, и…

Все выплакалось. Все выболело.

Кольцо Вонголы болтается на тонкой шее, стукается ребром о цепочку — щелк-щелк-щелк — и согревает бледнеющие шрамы теплым оранжевым пламенем.

Тсунаеши идет вперед и дышит полной грудью, и в ее движениях, в узоре седины сквозит ударами барабанов:

Я ничего не забыла.

Я иду за тобой.

Тсунаеши идет вперед, взваливает на плечи небо — и чувствует, как семья придерживает его, чтоб Саваде было легче. Лейтмотив меняется с Шопена на «Времена года» Вивальди.

Тсунаеши идет вперед.

Четыре вдоха.

Перерыв.

Четыре выстрела.


End file.
